Flexible packages used for items like pet food and lawn and garden products are generally large in size, and hold and carry relatively large contents. These types of products and packages can be used over and over again. As such, top seals or closure devices, such as zippers and other re-closeable devices and methods, in the packages must be protected and remain functional to ensure this continued use. In addition, the re-closeable devices and methods must remain easy to implement and operate. This presents an inherent problem because the heavier material contents can damage those critical package features.
Moreover, larger and heavier packages must undergo what is often called a “drop test” to ensure that the package can withstand the rigors of shipping, handling, and extended use. A typical drop test involves placing a filled package on a platform, normally three feet high from the floor. The platform is then swung out or otherwise removed, allowing the package to drop. The package is typically dropped on its front, back, and ends in further drop testing.
Many of the package types being used for these bulk products are packages with side gussets, as they expand to accommodate large volumes of products. Although there are ways of attaching zippers or other re-closable devices in-line (e.g., machine direction) while the package is being made, there are also means of attaching the devices to the package after it is made and before it is filled with product. To date, this is a common means of attaching slider style re-closable zippers. Also, because side gusseted packages can be difficult to open, and easy opening is a feature the consumers expect, most slider zippers being used are exposed at the top of the package.
Some packages, such as those disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication 20080050056, may include various zipper configurations utilized to protect the structure from shock loading. However, these methods utilize the zipper device materials to increase protection, which in turn can increase formation, material and labor costs. Further, additional membranes or device materials must be made strong enough to handle the shock loading, which in turn makes it more difficult for the consumer to gain access to the package openings.
As a result, there is a need for a flexible package that substantially solves the above-referenced problems with conventional package designs, configurations, and manufacturing methods.